My Happy Ending
by The Musings of Artemis
Summary: Hello, i will be editing the chapters one by one and then adding another at the end and deleting all the junk. but i'm sorry to say that there isn't much of a difference. right now i have just finished editing and reposting ch. 1, 4 and soon ch. 5, 6
1. Default Chapter

My Happy Ending

By: HermionePotter52036

The First Letter to be Read

A tall, black-haired boy could be seen outside number 4 Privet Drive on the hottest day off the summer mowing the front yard. Possibly the only person outside, the boy continued with his tedious chore of tending the garden.

If any new neighbors would see this boy with his shirt two or three sizes too big they would say that he'd probably be a servant boy. But in reality this boy was Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's nephew which they neighbors knew that he attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, which was not true. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley only said this because the real reality was the Harry Potter, the Dursley's nephew, was already attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and didn't want the neighbors think that they had anything to do with the "m" word.

Harry Potter was fresh off his 5th year at Hogwarts and had been suffering terribly and thought that by keeping his mind occupied, he would not remember all the things that happened less than two weeks ago. Sirius, Black, convicted murderer, godfather of Harry James Potter, was dead. According to Harry, this was entirely his fault. He appreciated the Weasley's effort, along with Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Hermione, to talk to the Dursley's to make sure that Harry was treated better until they could come for him.

For now, Harry did not want anything to do with the magical community. The stack of letters that went unanswered was growing a bit thicker everyday. The only person he did write to was Lupin. He did this just to make sure that he, and Mad-Eye wouldn't come barging in on Privet Drive. He didn't want all the "it wasn't your faults", and "are you okays". Every time he saw all the letters from Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hermione, he thought of what could have happened to them if the Order had not showed up.

Keeping his mind busy was easy during the day but at night he still dreamt of what happened at the Department of Mysteries. He saw Ginny grasping her ankle, Neville writhing on the floor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, how the tentacles were wrapping themselves around Ron's chest, and well, nothing really had happened to Luna apart from being Stunned. But what Harry felt most guilty was the look on Hermione's face when she was cursed by Antonin Dolohov. If Harry hadn't been so keen on getting to the Ministry of Magic and had listened to Hermione, she wouldn't have been hurt.

Harry shook all these feelings away as he busied himself on keeping the lawn weed free. At that moment, though, his thoughts were interrupted once again but this time by two large moving vans that parked at the corner of the street. Aunt Petunia ran outside to see who the new neighbors on the block would be.

While she craned her especially long neck, she snapped at Harry, "Well, get inside, before the new neighbors see you. Clean your shoes, I just mopped the floor and take a shower, you seriously reek."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled. He thought that she would seriously reek too, if she would have been outside all morning in the sun mowing the lawn and making it weed free.

At dinner, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made it very clear to Harry that he was to go nowhere near the house of the neighbors and since they had a daughter around his age they also made it very clear that if he did something to her, he was going to be locked under his cupboard no matter what those "freaks" at King's Cross said. That was perfectly fine for Harry because he really did need to catch up with his summer work that the teachers had given him.

After dinner, Harry made his way to his room where Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter tied to her leg.

"Hello, girl, what have you got there? Another letter saying not to feel bad and that I wasn't the reason that Sirius died? Well, I should've saved you the flight by telling you there's no point in bringing me letters any more because I'm not going to answer them no matter who it is."

At that, Harry took the letter and made to put it in the drawer where he kept all the other unread letters. Seeing that the letter was from Hermione he stopped and was reconsidering if he should open it. As he was going to put it in the drawer, Hedwig started to make one hell of a noise, got the letter in her beak, and dropped it on the bed instead.

Okay, thought Harry, my owl is nagging me to open the letter. I really must be going crazy, but hey, it wouldn't hurt just to _read_ the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_You are not going to believe this! My parents just go relocated to Surrey. I just don't know what part of it. Imagine if it were Little Whining. But then we'd have to see if we were in the same neighborhood. I know you really don't want to listen to me or anybody for that matter, but just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, if you need someone to talk to just send Hedwig to me. I know if really won't be same talking in person than through an owl but it's the best we can do right now. And if you are wondering no, I'm not blaming you for what happen to me. Honestly, now that you think about it, it could have happened to anyone, including me. So, Harry, don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault. Even if you think that it was your fault sooner or later you realize that things happen for a reason. And that reason we may never find out. So maybe if Dumbledore decides to take you to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place we can talk there in person. But that's if you want to. Well, hope to see you soon and take care. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

For some strange reason, Harry felt better than he had for the past two weeks. Tomorrow he decided he will send Hedwig to Hermione telling her that he did feel like talking to someone. But that would be tomorrow because he was extremely tired, after all, mowing and weeding a lawn was no funny business.

AN: hey guys. This is my first fic ever so please anything that you thought was wrong or something that was bad edited just tell me and I'll try and get it fixed by next chapter. Read and Review quick cuz I'm starting school next week and I'll be bloody busy! The madness! Bye!


	2. The New House and Secret Side of Hermion...

Chapter 2

By: HermionePotter52036

The New House and Secret Side of Hermione

Hermione Jane Granger sat anxiously in the back seat of her parents' car. They had told her that they were to be relocated to a very professional orthodontist center some place in Surrey. When she had heard the word Surrey, she started badgering her parents to tell her what part of it. Unfortunately for Hermione, her parents did not say a word. Upon hearing that she was moving homes, she sent two letters. One to her best friend Ron Weasley, and the other one to her other best friend Harry Potter.

To tell the truth, she was a little worried about Harry. He hadn't answered any of her letters and who knows how many she had sent him. Hopefully he'll answer this one, she thought.

Hermione had fallen asleep in the back seat on their way to their new house. So, occasionally, she missed the big sign spelling "Little Whinging" or the slightly smaller one reading "Privet Drive." When they arrived, Jack and Dannielle Granger turned to see their little girl asleep with a huge book on her lap. They smiled.

"Well, I think someone had very little shut eye last night," said Jack.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she was writing to that Harry boy she's always talking about. Such a shame he lost his godfather right now, after losing his parents at such a young age," answered Dannielle. "Well, best be waking her up. It's going to be a big surprise for both of them knowing that they are going to be living on the same block."

"Come on, then, the moving van is already here, waiting for us," said Jack as he got out of the car and made his way towards the front door.

"Hermione, honey, wake up. We're here," said Dannielle, gently shaking her daughter. Hermione sighed; her eyes fluttered open, and smiled.

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me what part of Surrey are we, or not? Because I really want to know, Mum. Please?"

"Dear, if you want to know why don't you just get out of the car and see for yourself. There's a sign just round the house," said Dannielle with a smile on her face.

Obeying her mother, Hermione got out of the car making her way toward the sign which was facing the corner across the street. As she walked, she noticed that most of the houses looked all the same, with exactly the same kind of car (different color, mind you, if not, talk about clone city) and the same neat yards. Neat freaks, Hermione thought. When she got to the sign and read it, she thought it might have been some kind of mistake. But no, the sign read "Privet Drive" but then that would mean that Harry probably lived a couple of houses away.

"MUM!" screamed Hermione running towards her mother. "Why didn't you tell me! Harry and I are practically gonna be neighbors! What is our number!"

"Sweetheart, calm down, you are making a racket." This was true as several neighbors were looking out their windows and some even came out of their houses to check what was going on.

Hermione waited until they were inside the house to round on her mother again. "Well? What is our number, Mum? Please tell me?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Geez, you obviously get your impatient side from your father. Okay, we are living at number 7 Privet Drive. So Harry is living three houses away. But," she said as Hermione literally lunged herself at the door, "you are not going anywhere, young lady, because you are going to be telling the movers where to put your furniture up in your room. Also, you are not to go anywhere until your room is neatly organize, which might as well be tomorrow. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Hermione as she trudged up to her new bedroom. When she opened the door she was quite surprised. She had thought that this new room was going to be way smaller than the other one she had. But she was quite wrong. It was a big square room. Since it was in the corner of the house there were two windows on the walls. The color of the walls was a deep color blue, her favorite color.

This gonna take a long time, she thought as she saw boxes stacked high in the corner of her clothes, books, accessories and other things.

The first thing that she did once the movers had left was to connect her stereo and put her new Avril Lavigne CD on. Being at Hogwarts had its consequences, like to listen to music all day while she did her homework or watch music videos on the television which she did not watch often. So she began to work. She started putting her books on the bookshelf by her bed, and then started to put on the hangings on her four-poster bed. After that, she put all of other under clothing in the drawers of her bureau. When all that was done she went to take a shower because she was very tired, got dressed, and while she got comfortable on her bed, she thought that she would put up her clothes on the closet and all her posters up on the walls.

Who would ever think that little Miss Know-It-All Hermione Granger liked punk bands, wore black clothes mostly every day, and had posters of hot guys and other of her favorite bands on her walls. Well, she did all that. Hermione liked to rock out in her room listening to Yellow Card, Avril Lavigne, Story of the Year, Lost Prophets, AFI, Evanescence, Good Charlotte, and Simple Plan. She wore black tees bearing words like "N'SUCK", "Spear Britney" and "Rebel." She had posters of the very sexy Orlando Bloom, Pierre, Benji, Joel, Brad Pitt, Ashton Kutcher, Amy Lee, and Avril Lavigne on her walls.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had to hide this during school. For Hogwarts, she took what she called Preppy clothes. She took pink (eww) tees, and blue jeans. Hermione hid this because she didn't want to be thought of a weirdo or a freak. (AN: which may I remind everyone that she is already being considered this by people like the Dursleys.)

Soon Hermione fell asleep thinking that she might see Harry the next day. Oh boy, I'm gonna have to wear those clothes in front of him, she thought. Well, I'll have to worry about that tomorrow.


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3

By: HermionePotter52036

The Unexpected Visitor

He was walking down the corridor again. At the end, he could see the door ajar and blue lights dancing on the walls. Pushing the door open made him see Sirius Black falling behind the veil. Fell oh so slow…

"SIRIUS!"

Harry Potter was jerked away by someone unexpected.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking, for the first time in his life, concerned.

"What do you care anyway? You've never cared about me, why start now?" said a very annoyed Harry.

Aunt Petunia sighed and looked at her lap. "I never hated you. After all, Lily and I used to be the best of friends. Then she went to that school and became different. So we drifted apart. I guess the only reason that I was ever mean to you was because you remind me so much of your mother, and I feel guilty not seeing her for one last time before she died. So…can I help you in anyway?"

Harry signed. She _was_ his mother's sister, after all.

"Does the pain of losing someone you love ever go away?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes and no," said Aunt Petunia. "The pain does fade eventually as you live your life. But you will never forget the pain you went through and you won't forget all the happy times spent with that person you love. May I ask, who that person is, by the way?"

"Yes," said Harry, "he's my godfather and my parents' best friend. His name was Sirius Black. Yes, Aunt Petunia, the same Sirius Black that was accused of being a mass murderer."

"You loved him very much, didn't you?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, get some sleep because early morning I'm going over to the new neighbors' house and see if they would like to come to dinner. Sleep well, Harry."

"Thank you," were the only two words Harry could muster through his shock of actually having a conversation with Aunt Petunia. Also it was the first in his life that she had treated him like a human. Just then another emotion went into his mind. He was nervous about meeting the neighbors though he didn't know why. Probably some ignorant stuck up people, Harry thought. Just what he needed was more people breathing down his back and watching him as he was a real juvenile delinquent. Well, I'll just have to wait, he thought while he fell into a fitful sleep.

Knock Knock Knock

Who would get up this early in the morning to bother the new neighbors on the block? As Hermione got up, she realized that it wasn't that early at all. It was 10 in the morning. She dressed quickly to see who had come to see them. Walking down the stairs, she could hear voices in the living room.

"Hermione, dear, is that you? Come in." Hermione groaned when she heard her mother's voice calling her into the living room.

Just great, she thought. Mum's gonna start bragging again about my grades. Not even I make a big deal out of it all.

Sure, Hermione loved her parents a lot but sometimes being an only child, being the smartest in her class, and not to mention attending a school for the "talented" was not a very good deal.

"Coming, Mum," she said while grabbing a muffin from the kitchen table.

As she entered, she saw Mrs. Petunia Dursley sitting on the sofa talking to her mother.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, this is –"

"Mrs. Dursley, yeah, I know," said Hermione slightly annoyed.

"Hello, I've seen you at King's Cross, right?" asked Mrs. Dursley. This girl looks so familiar I just can't tell with all the black she's wearing. Kids these days, she thought.

"Yes," said Hermione. "You pick up Harry from school."

"Oh, so you're one of his little friends fro his school?" asked Aunt Petunia nervously.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, I'm sure you want to see him, I was just telling your mother if you, along with your father, would like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, sounds great," said Dannielle.

"Ok, well I'll leave you all to it, I'm pretty sure you have lots of work to do," Mrs. Dursley replied as she stood up to leave.

"Um, Mrs. Dursley" started Hermione, "could you not tell Harry it's me. Well, as in it's my family, so it could be a surprise. Please?"

"Well, of course, dear, it would be nice for him to have someone to talk to," she responded smiling.

"Thank you."

"Now, you, young lady, are going to get back up to your room and finish organizing it while I show Mrs. Dursley out," said Dannielle, pushing her daughter into the hall leading to the stairs.

"Ok, Mum," said Hermione as she climbed the stairs.

Good thing she didn't start bragging, she thought. But dinner is going to be one bloody hell, I just know it. Well, at least I'll get to see Harry. How much I miss him. The way his black hair stuck up in every direction. But I especially miss his green eyes that you could drown yourself in them…Wait! What? Was I just thinking about my best friend? I need to clean my room to get this out of my mind, she thought as she popped in the CD of Evanescence into her stereo. She sang along to her favorite song.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**_

_**Without the mask where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself lost on your lie**_

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

By the time Hermione finished cleaning and organizing her room it was time to take a shower and start getting ready for dinner at the Dursleys.

AN: thanks for all those who read and reviewed. I want to thank my first ever reviewers: wingless 87, ilovekp, and kidad, thanks y'all. Besos! Kisses! Talking about kisses that's not fair my sister gets to go to the Kiss concert while I get stuck at home, bored! Well, I'm not much of a Kiss fan anyways. Ciao!****


	4. A Surprise Guest

Chapter 4

By: HermionePotter52036

A Surprise Guest

Harry woke up to the sound of the door slamming as his aunt set off the street to the neighbors' new home.

Sitting down at the breakfast table was his Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper and cousin Dudley, who was pigging out as usual. When Harry entered, Uncle Vernon looked up and told him, "The new people are going to be coming to dinner tonight, boy. You are not to open your moth for anything. You go to a boarding school up north and that's it. Got that? Your aunt will take you later to buy some new clothes. Whatever you want to wear is your business but you are only going to spend 50 pounds. They have a daughter around Dudley's age, so don't ruin your cousin's chance to get a new girlfriend."

Looking at Dudley made Harry sick that anyone would consider him a boyfriend. Sure Dudley had lost a couple of pounds, because of his new sport but that did not make him a hunk, if you know what I mean? Just thinking that, made Harry lose his appetite. Despite all that Harry was excited. This would be the first time that Aunt Petunia was going to take him clothes shopping for him. Usually it would be clothes shopping for Dudley while Harry holds the huge bags.

After lunch, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Harry made their way to the closest shopping center. First, of course, Aunt Petunia started looking for clothes for Dudley. Meanwhile, Harry stayed outside the store his aunt and cousin were in, Gap for Fat. He looked around and saw a couple of people walking by him with black clothes. Harry thought that this might be good look to go for.

A couple of stores down was a store named Hot Topic but decided to just dress casually with a couple of black shirts and pants along with other color of clothes. At the end of his shopping spree he still had some money left so he decided to buy some baggy pants from Hot Topic. But he still had money, so he paid for a tongue and eyebrow piercing and a new hair look.

By the time Harry had his hair and piercings done, it was almost time for dinner. When they got home, Harry and Dudley rushed to the bathroom to see who would get to take a shower first. But after a quick, silent fight, Dudley got to shower first. Ok, Harry thought, while the blue whale takes shower, I'll just decide what to wear for dinner. After much arguing (with himself) Harry decided to war the baggy black pants and a black button up shirt with blue flames on the bottom, which meant that the shirt had to be used untucked. When Harry heard the bathroom door open, he grabbed his towels and rushed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he dressed, and put some gel on his hair to make it spiky, using the same technique the dude that had done his hair had showed him. Since Harry had never bothered to use gel, he had a little bit of trouble in getting the style of his hair right, but he finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring and the front door open. Again, the experience of not using gel, he hadn't realize that his hands would get so sticky, he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he was surprised. He face was pale except for his left eyebrow, which was a bit red from the piercing. _I guess I'm more nervous than I thought, _Harry thought, going down the stairs and into the parlor where he heard voices.

As he entered, he heard Aunt Petunia say, "And this is our nephew, Harry Potter. Harry, these our new neighbors from number 7. This is Jack and Dannielle Granger." When she said their names, a man with brown hair and brown eyes stood up along with a woman with curly reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

_Granger. _The name rang in Harry's ears.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," said Dannielle offering him a handshake.

"L-Likewise," said Harry. The woman's hair and the man's eyes seem so familiar…

He then felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a very familiar voice, giggling.

He turned around and saw his best friend but was very differently dressed from the way he remembered.

"Hermione?"

AN: I'm sorry I had to cut the story short but kinda makes a nice cliffhanger don't ya think? You get to see if Hermione came dressed like a sexy punk or a prep. I'm also sorry but I just had to give Harry that look. It just called to me you know? So I hope you people won't be mad. Hope you liked the story. Any ideas as to Hermione's outfit send them to me. Read and Review! Tell me what you think.


	5. Mixed Feelings

Mixed Feelings

By: HermionePotter52036

_"Guess who?" asked a very familiar voice, giggling. _

_He turned around and saw his best friend but was very differently dressed from the way he remembered._

_"Hermione?"_

"Hermione?"

Harry was shocked. He had never seen Hermione dressed like this. When she wasn't wearing the school uniform, Harry would see her in blue jeans and light colored clothing. But this just isn't my, I mean, this isn't Hermione, Harry thought. As much as Harry didn't want to check her out, he couldn't resist.

Hermione was a one piece black with red dress, which Harry thought hugged her body in the right places. The top of the dress resembled a corset and had a red ribbon criss-crossing down the middle of her chest closing the corset. The bottom of the dress was just black and came up a little bit above her knees. She was wearing some chunky boots that went up to the middle of her calves and were at least 5 inches in height. No wonder she looked a little taller, Harry thought. Her hair was no longer bushy but straight and shiny. Harry could see that she had dyed one or two inches of her tips black.

Hermione in turn was checking him out. She could see that he was wearing black boots, with black baggy pants, and a black button up shirt with blue flames on the bottom. His face looked almost the same except for something shiny in his eyebrow that Hermione guessed was a piercing. But the thing that made Harry looked completely different was his new hairstyle. Instead of having his hair in every direction like he used to have it, he had it spiky, and all in one direction. The hairstyle was the part that made Harry look sexy...well, for Hermione.

At this point, both of them decided to start talking at the same time:

"Hi, nice to see you."

"Hi, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"Nice to see you too."

"You look great."

"You look great."

"Thanks, you too."

"Thanks, you too."

And then they both started blushing at the same time.

_I can't believe I was checking him out!_

_I can't believe I was checking her out!_

_I can't he was my friend!_

_I can't she was my friend!_

"Well, honey, aren't you gonna say something else? Or are you two just going to stand there all through dinner and staring at each other," said Dannielle smiling.

At that time, Aunt Petunia saved them from anyone seeing how red their faces had gone by announcing that dinner was ready. Harry and Dudley sat right across the Grangers. The first course of dinner went on smoothly, but the main course was hell for both Harry and Hermione.

For at that time Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to start bragging about their daughter. All Hermione could do was keep her head down from embarrassment. Harry hadn't noticed yet how Hermione looked so cute when she was embarrassed and spent all through dinner stealing glances and Hermione also stole glances to Harry when she had her head down. Then a song that both of then did not understood started

_Y si tú notas que he cambiado_

_Ahora no es casualidad_

_No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar_

_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual_

_Me empiezo a enamorar_

_Antes te tuve a mi lado_

_Como el amigo siempre fiel_

_Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_Llame para decirte por teléfono_

_Te necesito aquí_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar_

_Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres_

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar_

_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas...Noo_

_Nunca te supe valorar_

_Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti_

_Regresa de una vez_

_Te necesito aquí_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar_

_Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres_

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar_

(AN: find translation for song at the bottom. I'm sorry but I think that you will find it kind of appropriate when they start looking at each other and everything)

Harry was having the best time of his life staring at Hermione thinking how cute she looked embarrassed. But then Harry realized that he wasn't the only one checking Hermione out. (No, it's not his uncle, you pervs!ï) When he looked to his left he saw Dudley totally gawking at her. It was totally disgusting! It was a good thing that he wasn't able to eat anything for a full twenty four hours because if he did his tongue would get infected. Had he eaten anything he would have thrown it all up with the look on Dudley's face. (Think pink pig slobbering all over his food)

Just then Aunt Petunia took the plates away and brought out small cups with some ice cream. Dessert went quickly for the teenagers while the grown-ups talked about what grown-ups talked about (which I personally have absolutely no freaking idea!).

Harry and Hermione soon started to have a silent eye conversation. First Harry looked at Hermione and moved his eyes toward Dudley telling her, "He's totally looking at you." And Hermione was kind of surprised that Dudley was staring at her with a stupid look on his drooling face. She looked completely disgusted. Their conversation was quickly interrupted by the grown-ups getting up.

"Are we leaving already?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"No, sweetie, we're just going to the parlor and talk for a while," said Jack.

"Oh, ok, Dad," said an extremely relieved Hermione.

"Harry, why don't you take Hermione for a tour of the house? See, what you two can talk about," suggested Aunt Petunia.

Harry had never thought this, but at that point, Harry loved his aunt.

"Ok, come on, Hermione," said Harry. So being the gentleman that he was (lol) he helped Hermione out of her chair.  
"Why, thank you, sir," giggled Hermione.

Then a voice came from the parlor making Harry hate the whole idea of taking Hermione for a tour. "Take Dudders with you so he can get to know Hermione," grunted Uncle Vernon.

Harry stopped in his tracks, groaned, and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, Uncle Vernon. Well, come on, Big D," Harry added sarcastically. Without waiting for Dudley to get out of his chair, which he needed some help; Harry went into the hall leading into the staircase and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Harry."

He opened his eyes to find big, beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes staring into his own piercing, brilliant eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Hermione, her eyes full of concern.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine," lied Harry.

Well, it wasn't a lie because nothing was wrong. But the after pain of the piercings was kind of getting to him.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said, "I don't believe you."

"No, really, I'm fine. It's just I got my tongue pierced and the pain is kind of getting to me," said Harry completely honest this time.

"Oh, well, your cousin is having a lot of trouble getting out of his chair," said Hermione. Then she burst out laughing, Harry joined her later.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, he's always getting stuck."

Silence fell over the teens. The only sounds that could be heard was Dudley grunted in his struggle to get out of his chair, and the grown-ups talking and laughing.

"Listen, I've really missed you, Harry. Why haven't you answered all my letters? I've been worried sick," said Hermione, finally breaking the silence.

"I know I've really missed you too, Hermione. But...I don't know. I know you've been writing letters. I have them all in my room. But...right now is not the best time to be listening to all those "it wasn't your faults" and "don't beat yourself ups" and "we understand what your going through." Because honestly, Hermione, I don't think that any of you have got one little clue as to how I feel.

"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry." Then Hermione threw her arms around his neck into a hug. At first, Harry didn't know what to do, and then he wrapped his around her waist and returned her hug.

When they broke apart, Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Wait, Hermione, why are you crying? No, no, no, don't cry, please," said a semi-scared Harry. He didn't what he was doing but he was gently wiping Hermione's tears away with his thumb.

"There, now, don't cry," said Harry, softly.

"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry. You must think I'm a big git," said Hermione wiping the rest of her tears.

"No, actually, you look kind of cute when you're crying," said Harry grinning.

"Harry James Potter, are you flirting with me?" said Hermione with a shocked expression on her face.

"Maybe and maybe not. That is for me to know and for you to find out." Said Harry slyly.

At that moment, Dudley came waddling into the hall. "Well, what are you waiting for, Harry. This young lady must be wanting to know how we live."

Dudley grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her up the stairs as fast as he could.

First, they went to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, then the guest room, then Dudley's room, and finally then went into Harry's room.

When they into there Hermione was looking all around the room.

_How awful_, Hermione thought. _Why do they keep him in the smallest room in the house when he could be using the guest room? _

"Have you owled Remus, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at Hedwig's empty cage by the corner.

"Well, I have to owl him every three days if not the whole bloody Order will come down here before you can say "Quidditch."

"Wait a minute...owl? Quiddy? You're one of his friends from his freaky school? But how you're a babe!" said Dudley surprised.

At that point, Hermione looked disgusted at being called a babe by a pig, and Harry looked like he was about to punch Dudley.

"Yeah, well, Big D, is it? Never judge book by its cover." Said Hermione still completely disgusted.

"MUM, DAD! HERMIONE'S A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" screamed Dudley while running down the stairs as fat as his legs could carry him.

"Screaming won't do nothing because you're aunt and uncle already know." Said Hermione smugly.

"Wait...they already knew and they still let you into the house? Wow, this is a change." Harry was surprised. Usually if someone from the magical world would come to their front door, Uncle Vernon would shut the door in their faces.

"Yeah, well, your aunt came to my house in the morning to invite us to dinner. But I kind of told her not to tell you it was us. Big surprise, no?"

"Obviously." That word was the only one Harry could say through his surprise.

"Hermione, honey, we're leaving!" Mrs. Granger's voice could be heard into Harry's room calling Hermione.

"Ok, Mum!" Hermione called back down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Said Harry.

"Ok. Hey, do you want to come by tomorrow. We can hang out or something." Said Hermione eagerly.

"Sure! Great!"

"Ok, well, bye."

Hermione started walking toward the door, when Harry caught her wrist. She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything but walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione.

The happenings left Hermione a little breathless. But nonetheless quite giddy.

AN: ok that was kind of a lot for a first time author. Too much thinking, too many headaches, and there's school tomorrow! Sorry but I'm going to be updating at least once every week or every other week. Too much work, too much time in the sun! NOOO! Just kidding. So here's the translation for the song. It's in Spanish and the name of the of the song is _Si Pruebas Una Vez_ by a group called HaAsh which means Hannah y Ashley.

If you've noticed that I have changed.

Now it is not casualty

I'm not the same one, I'm afraid I must admit

It's been time that I haven't seen you the same way

I'm starting to love you

Before I had you by my side

Like a friend always loyal

And now that you're not here

I've called to tell you by phone

That I need you here

I cannot be here without you

I'm going crazy

Blindly thoughtless I let you go away

And if you want it, if you want it

We can always try again

If you try again

You can fall in love

I never saw how much you loved me...Noo

I never knew how to value you

Now it's my turn to fight for you

Come back to me again

I need you here

I cannot be here without you

I'm going crazy

Blindly thoughtless I let you go away

And if you want it, if you want it

We can always try again

If you try again

You can fall in love

Ok that was it...umm...some of the parts are like going with the flow of the story so ignore them. Well I'll update later on this month with another chappie! So long! Read and Review!


	6. Author's Note

Author Note's

Hey guys I really didn't like that I didn't receive enough reviews so here's my idea...how about you guys give me about two or three more reviews or flames or whatever you want just send me something if you guys want to get another chapter. So please guys send me something.

Ciao

HermionePotter52036


	7. A Day with Hermione

A Day with Hermione

HermionePotter52036

AN: I just want to thank all of those who reviewed...well here's that other chapter that I promised you all guys!

Next morning, Harry woke up feeling better than he had for the past two weeks at Privet Drive. So he got up, dressed and headed down for breakfast. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were already sitting at the table. Harry sat down and started eating some toast.

"You are to show Hermione around the neighborhood, Harry," said Aunt Petunia.

"Why me?" asked Harry, very surprised.

"Well, because I can't. I need to clean this house it is getting filthier by the minute. Dudley can't either because he needs to go pick up his new school uniform. The ones that he has are getting a bit to baggy for my Dudders. He is losing a lot of weight now that he is in boxing (is it boxing?).

"Ok." Harry would give anything to leave this house for a whole day and spend it with Hermione.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? You need to get dressed. I told them that you were to be there at 10 a.m sharp."

It was 9:30 a.m.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Harry, dropping his piece of toast and jumping up from his chair.

"I will not have any swearing in this house, boy! I don't want Dudley picking up these ugly words!" snapped Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Harry. _Like he doesn't know them already_, he thought.

Harry rushed back upstairs, grabbing his clothes and towels, headed into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing some black with green bondage pants and a black shirt reading, "Can't Sleep. Clowns will eat me." (I'm sorry but I hate clowns and I've wanted a shirt like this one but I never got it!ï) Then he took another fifteen minutes doing his hair. (AN: I know that it sounds like I'm making Harry all gay-ish taking long doing his hair but bear with me people)

His clock now read 9:58 a.m.

"Holy shit, I'm late!" yelled Harry dashing back down the stairs and calling to his aunt and uncle, "I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back!"

He was out the front door before they could answer him.

_Knock, Knock. _

"I'll get it!" Hermione called to her parents as she made her way towards the front door.

Oh...my...God! Hermione thought, as she opened the door to find Harry Potter standing right in front of her looking completely down right gorgeous!

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry not really noticing what she was wearing.

"Uh...umm...uh...oh, hi!" said Hermione a little bit breathless.

Harry chuckled.

That made Hermione's head to come back down from the clouds. "And what exactly are you laughing about, Mr. Potter?" Hermione commanded.

"Nothing, nothing," said Harry still chuckling softly.

"Well, what are you doing here?" said Hermione, now that her head was completely away from fantasy land.

"Oh, yeah, well, my aunt told me that she talked to your parents yesterday that I was going to be your tour guide through the wonderfully boring Privet Drive and other parts too."

"Oh, ok, well, then come on in. I just woke up." Said Hermione, while Harry finally registered what sort of outfit Hermione was wearing.

"I kind of noticed," he whispered looking her up and down and finally directed his eyes to the floor.

"Oh, my," said Hermione looking down and realizing what she was wearing.

She had a black spaghetti strap top that said, "Pretty in Punk." And extremely short shorts that showed long, slender tanned legs.

_Shit, I must've left my robe under the bed again_, Hermione thought.

"Honey, I hope that you didn't forget your robe under the bed again because I think it's Harry at the door and you wouldn't want to—"Dannielle Granger stopped short as both her daughter and Harry were looking down at the floor, and both looking extremely embarrassed.

"—surprise him," she finished. "Hermione, dear, don't just stand there. Go upstairs, get ready, and hurry back down. This boy is almost embarrassed to death...if there's such a thing. Come on, Harry, would you like some breakfast?"

"Umm...no thank you, Mrs. Granger, I just had breakfast at home." Replied Harry nervously.

"Oh, well, then, you can sit in the living room while Hermione gets ready. I should warn you that you are going to be waiting for her for about an hour. Usually it takes half an hour, but since its you it'll be double the time." Mrs. Granger said as she exited the living room and entered the kitchen.

_But since its me_, thought Harry, _what does this has to do with me?_

After about ten minutes, Harry was already getting bored and restless waiting for Hermione. He still had fifty minutes more to wait!

_This is going to be a long day_, he thought.

AN: Hey people! Well, I hope that you like this chapter. I know that I had to cut it extremely shorter than the other one. But hey, teachers are so cruel these days! Giving out essays and assignments on the first day of school! And they are still giving them out. Then Friday was our first football game and they lost 45-7! But us, the band, got the game on a roll! Yeah! Anyways see that little purple button that says GO! To review? Yeah, well, I command you click that button! ï Just Playing! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

HermionePotter52036

Hey, guys. I've been in a bit of a writer's block I can't come up with anything new for this story. Just to top it all off, I lost my scratch book! It's where I do my rough drafts of the damn stories! And I either lost it, or someone stole. I wouldn't imagine who though because you can barely understand the handwriting…hey! I can barely understand it! Anyways I'm already writing another story, it's about 4 pages on word. I'll put the summary here just to ask if it would make a good story. By the way I need ideas to continue this story. So anything good please don't hesitate. Here it goes:

_**Big Plans Big Flaws**_

_Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry and is annoying the heck out of a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny a Big Flaw in the boy-who-lived? That would mean that Hermione is forced to spend more time with Harry. What happens when the more Hermione tries to find something bad in him, she finds good? What happens when the Big Flaw in her Big Plan is that she is falling head over heels for someone she's only allowed to look as a best friend? Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Slight Harry/Ginny and Slight Draco/Hermione. _


End file.
